There are many products and services that are available today to help taxpayers prepare and file their tax returns with federal and state taxing authorities. One option available to taxpayers is a tax preparation service such as H&R Block Tax Offices. To use the tax preparation service, the taxpayer takes his tax return documents to a tax preparation office and meets with a tax professional who conducts an in-person interview to learn about the taxpayer's current tax situation. The tax professional then prepares the taxpayer's tax return based on the information provided by the taxpayer and signs the return identifying him or herself as the tax preparer of record. The tax professional may then arrange to file the tax return electronically or by regular mail. Alternatively, the completed tax return may be forwarded to the taxpayer for filing.
Another option available to taxpayers is an online tax preparation system such as H&R Block Online Tax Preparation System. With this option, the taxpayer creates an account at a web site and completes an online interview during which the online tax preparation system collects the taxpayer's tax data. The online tax preparation system then automatically calculates the taxpayer's tax liability, checks for problems, and prepares the proper tax forms for the taxpayer's return. The taxpayer may then review the completed tax forms. The taxpayer may further arrange to electronically file the federal tax return or file it by regular mail.
Yet another option available to taxpayers is tax preparation software such as H&R Block TaxCut for use on a personal computer. The tax preparation software collects tax return data from the taxpayer (e.g., by prompting the user for information), prepares the return, saves the return, and allows the taxpayer to electronically file the tax return or to print forms to be submitted to various tax authorities by regular mail.
Although taxpayers have several options for preparing and filing their tax returns, they are typically distinct and require the taxpayer to select one over the others. Because the tax preparation channels are distinct, taxpayers who choose one preparation method do not have access to the benefits and advantages of the other preparation method. Taxpayers who prepare their returns using a self-preparation product such as an OTPS or tax software have few, if any, opportunities to interact with a tax professional. For example, a taxpayer who uses the OTPS or tax software does not have an opportunity to have his or her tax return reviewed and optionally signed and efiled by a tax professional. Therefore, there is a need for integrated tax return preparation systems and methods that allow data to be transferred between tax return preparation systems to support professional tax return signature and filing services.